


I'm Sure You've Met

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison knew her dad was seeing someone, she just didn't know who it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sure You've Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "I want a fic with Isaac/Papa Argent. Preferably with Allison (and/or Scott) finding out"

Allison knew her dad was seeing someone, she just didn't know who it was.

She wasn't really upset that he was dating someone. It had been almost a year since her mom had died, so it really was time for him to find someone who could make him happy. The thing that upset her was that he wouldn't tell her who it was, even a month in to whatever relationship he had.

Anytime she asked, he'd give a non-answer and quickly change the subject. Eventually she just gave up asking, but she didn't stop trying to figure out who it was. She'd even gone so far as to follow him when she knew he had a date, but that hadn't worked out too well either.

The first time she'd followed him, he'd gone to a movie theater. She'd watched him in the lobby for awhile, trying to figure out who he was meeting, but it had ended up a bust as he'd eventually gone in alone and she wasn't quite to the point of following him into the actual movie. Just before she left, Isaac had been heading to the same movie and she'd considered asking him to see who her dad was with, but that had seemed a little excessive.

The second time she'd followed him, he seemed to be going on a picnic. Allison had assumed it would be easier to follow him through the woods, but she'd been wrong. He'd shaken her in ten minutes, not even acting like that was what he was doing, and disappeared. She'd wandered for awhile, hoping to come across him again, but gave up when it started getting dark.

Perhaps the strangest part of that date had been that her dad hadn't come back that night. He'd returned just before she left for school the next day, looking tired but happy. Her disgust and discomfort at knowing he'd obviously gotten laid was enough to put her off following him on his dates for a few weeks. At school later, Isaac had been sporting the same look, making her roll her eyes, feeling unaccountably grouchy. Seemed like everyone else around her was getting laid.

A few weeks passed while Allison tried to ignore her dad's obvious but unnamed romantic relationship. It got harder to ignore, no matter how hard she tried, as strange things started to happen. Not strange like all the werewolf problems the past year, but still odd.

Isaac had started getting friendlier, sitting with her at lunch or lending her a pencil or offering her a ride home. She'd thought at first that he had a crush on her, but Stiles had told her, winking like crazy, that he was certain Isaac was seeing someone already.

Then Isaac showed up at her house a few days later. He was sitting on the couch, watching a movie, when she came home from a study session with Lydia. He said her dad had had to run to the next town for something business related and that didn't really explain what Isaac was doing at their house, but she decided not to ask. She had this feeling that if she analyzed it, she'd find something she really didn't want to know about.

The last straw came almost a week later on a Friday night. She came home from Scott's house late, almost 2 am, to find Isaac sitting at the kitchen table in his boxers, eating a bowl of cereal. That was just too much to process so late at night, so she went to bed without a word, trying to avoid connecting all of the hints from the past few months.

Her dad and Isaac were sitting on the couch, talking softly and holding hands, when she finally dragged herself down the stairs. It seemed she hadn't just been hallucinating last night. How unfortunate.

She sat in a chair, arms wrapped around herself, and stared at her dad. He stared back, not blinking, until Isaac cleared his throat, looking as uncomfortable as she felt. “So this is awkward,” he offered, giving his best puppy-like smile.

Allison could see how that smile could have attracted her dad, but that didn't make it any less weird. She smiled a little in return, and turned back to her dad. “So you finally want to talk to me about who you're dating?” she asked, feeling a little bitter about how much this had thrown her off. Her father dating one of her classmates was really not something she should have to worry about.

“Sure,” he said, giving her a smile that was more like a barely restrained grimace. “Allison, this is Isaac, my... boyfriend. Isaac, this is Allison, my daughter. I'm sure you've met.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
